


Thunder

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When some loud thunder triggers Husk's PTSD, Alastor comforts him in the only way he can think of.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sweet little thing I wanted to write. Hope you guys like it

A loud clap of thunder jolted Husk awake and nearly sent him through the roof. He scrambled backwards and fell off the bed in a panic, hyperventilating as he frantically looked around. Alastor sat up slowly and groggily rubbed his eyes

"What is it, dear?" He mumbled "What's wrong?"

Another loud bang shook Alastor more awake and his eyes snapped fully open before he quickly relaxed. Husk, however, immediately dove under the bed at the sound, yelping in fear. Alastor blinked in confusion before carefully sliding off the bed onto his knees. He leaned over and looked under at Husk, huddled up in a trembling ball of fur and feathers

"Husker? Are you alright?" He worried.

Another clap sounded and Husk whimpered, curling more in on himself. Alastor looked up at the ceiling before his eyes widened in realization. He figured the thunder sounded a lot like a bomb going off. Or a gunshot.

Alastor lied down on the floor, resting his head on his hands

"It's alright, minou," He soothed "It's just thunder. No one's going to hurt you."

He hoped he was helping. He really did hate to see Husk like this. He shifted a little closer and hesitantly reached out. He hovered his hand an inch or two from one of Husk's wings

"I'm going to touch you, okay?" He informed carefully.

Husk didn't really respond. Alastor swallowed thickly, he really hoped Husk was awake and not having a nightmare. He exhaled slowly as he gently planted his hand on Husk's wing. Husk stiffened like a rock and Alastor quickly pulled his hand away, ears pinning back

"I'm sorry…" He breathed.

He wasn't the best at handling this sort of thing. The thunder clapped again and Husk yelped, curling in on himself more as the trembling started up again. Alastor sighed softly and shifted closer again. He got in as close as he could without touching Husk and started to quietly sing to him. He didn't know what else to do, but he liked music, and Husk liked music.

Alastor continued like that for hours, song after song. He'd raise his voice a bit when the thunder clapped, but never loud enough to spook Husk. Alastor's voice was actually beginning to get a bit sore, but he didn't stop. Husk's trembling was slowing, so it was clearly working. Alastor couldn't stop now that it was working.

He shifted closer and gently touched Husk's wings, continuing to sing softly. Husk leaned back into the touch a bit, his trembling having completely stopped. He uncurled and turned around, shifting close and snuggling up to Alastor's side, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Alastor wrapped his arms around Husk and gently pet his wings as he finished his song

"Are you feeling a little better, my dear?" He asked.

Husk didn't say anything, but he did nod slightly. Alastor carefully corded his claws through Husk's fur and swallowed thickly

"I'll continue in a moment, I just need to give my voice a rest," He mumbled.

Fuzzy lips pressed against his throat and Alastor stiffened before slowly relaxing. Husk didn't seem to be getting fresh, it was more like he was… Trying to kiss Alastor's tired voice better. It was sweet and Alastor couldn't help but blush. He smiled softly and gently scratched behind Husk's ears

"Did the thunder make you think of war?" He asked softly.

Husk nodded and pressed himself closer to Alastor, hiding in the crook of his neck again. Alastor shifted a bit to get more comfortable

"Do you feel safer under the bed?" He wondered.

Husk nodded almost frantically. Alastor hooded his eyes a bit

"Okay. Just give me a moment," He carefully pried Husk off, flinching when he immediately curled up in a ball again.

Alastor pulled himself out from under the bed, grabbed the pillows and blankets off it, took a quick drink of water, and quickly returned to Husk's side. He set up a good perimeter of pillows around them, keeping two to rest their heads on, and covered them both with the blankets. Husk quickly clung to Alastor again. Alastor couldn't even complain, it was surprisingly cosy under the bed, especially with his comfy little set up

"There we go. And I've taken a drink, so I can continue to sing for you, if you'd like?" He offered.

It took a moment before Husk hesitantly nodded. Alastor hummed fondly before taking a breath, but Husk cut him off

"Al…" He mumbled.

Alastor closed his mouth before grinning

"Yes, dear?" He chirped.

Husk shifted a bit, peeking up at Alastor slightly before hiding his face again

"... Thanks…"

Alastor's eyes widened for a moment before his expression softened fondly

"Anytime, minou."

**Author's Note:**

> Alastor's not great with the coping, so he just tries to sing all his problems away.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
